The present invention relates to a seal tape sticking device for sticking a seal tape along the seamed part of a sewn article, for example, wet suits, used for diving and the like.
Generally, when sewing wet suits, etc., for instance, using a synthetic fiber sheet, a synthetic resin sheet or the like as the material, seal tapes are struck along the seams after the sewing operation, in order to prevent water leaks from these seamed parts and in order to reinforce them.
This operation is commonly performed by putting a seal tape along the seamed part of the material while heating and melting adhesives previously applied to the reverse side of the seal tape, and feeding the material and the tape between a roller made of rubber and a metallic roller made of iron, etc. and sticking the seal tape continuously along said seamed part or sewn part. Jets of hot air can be used to melt heat-soluble adhesives.
When sealing along the seamed part of the armhole part (namely, the part corresponding to the shoulder part, which is the part connecting the body trunk part with the sleeve part) etc., using this kind of device, for instance, it is necessary to seal the seam annularly in the circumferential direction of the sleeve part, unlike when sealing a comparatively large and flat part. Like a cylinder-type sewing machine in the category of sewing machines, a cylinderical part equipped with a processing part (pressurizing roller in this case) is necessary in the fore-end part.
When sealing the seamed part in the lengthwise direction of cylindrical portions, such as along the sleeve part, leg part, etc., it is necessary to provide the fore end part with a processing part (pressurizing part in this case), and an arm part arranged along the feeding direction of the material (like an arm-type sewing machine in the category of sewing machines) is needed in the fore-end part. Thus, it is necessary to use exclusive and different machines according to the type of the sealed part and seal, dividing the operating process. This naturally has hitherto compelled higher equipment cost and more operation processes.